concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
April 23, 2017 Tootsie's Orchard Lounge, Nashville, TN
Brad Paisley created videos for all 16 tracks on his “Love and War” album, then strung them together into a short film that follows a thematic thread. Several of the videos were made available on Brad’s socials, but most had not yet been seen. The film was released on Friday, April 28th in conjunction with Apple Music. Brad previewed the film for a small gathering of music industry supporters on April 23rd at Nashville’s Country Music Hall of Fame and Museum, where he was joined by some of the album’s special guests: Bill Anderson, John Fogerty and Timbaland. After dinner, the audience climbed on buses to make the short trip to Tootsie’s Orchid Lounge for a private pop-up show, that lasted more than 90 minutes covering Fogerty’s classics, Paisley’s most loved hits and songs from his new album “Love and War.” Also on hand at the Hall of Fame were Brad’s parents, wife Kimberly Williams-Paisley and his two young sons. The concert kicked off with Paisley’s “Water,” which he quipped was a soundcheck. Then Fogerty, who shared the stage with Paisley all night, took a turn with “Centerfield.” Paisley brought Anderson on stage and tried to coach him into singing “Lookin’ Out My Back Door” with Fogerty, but the country veteran switched up and sang his own “City Lights.” Paisley and Anderson co-wrote “Dying to See Her” on Paisley’s “Love and War” and Anderson is featured on the emotional love ballad. Timbaland co-wrote and co-produced “Solar Power Girl” and “Grey Goose Chase” on “Love and War.” When it came time to perform the blistering “Grey Goose Chase” live, Timbaland chose to sit it out – literally. He perched on an amplifier directly behind Paisley and pointed at members of the band when they were supposed to play their parts. But the night belonged to Paisley and Fogerty. Guests pressed against the stage, cheering wildly for Fogerty’s hits “Green River,” “Bad Moon Rising,” “Born on the Bayou” and “Fortunate Son.” Paisley and Fogerty swapped hard charging guitar solo after solo, each more articulate and driven than the last. A couple of times, Paisley took over Fogerty’s guitar to help tune: “I’d be your guitar tech any day.” “This guitar is so complicated, it takes two people to play it,” Fogerty quipped near the end of the evening. There was no set list – the men figured out what they wanted to sing in the moment. They sang a passionate version their veterans anthem “Love and War.” At times, they took requests from the crowd. When someone yelled out Paisley’s early hit, “We Danced,” he sang it, pointing out Fogerty would not know the words. Someone screamed “Country Roads” and the men covered that, too. “I’m Gonna Miss Her,” Paisley delivered. Paisley’s “Mud on the Tires” and “Alcohol” were more chances for once-in-a-lifetime collaborations. They also joined forces on “Blue Suede Shoes” and “Johnny B. Goode.” For the last song, Paisley asked: “Are you guys ready to come unglued? Are you ready to come unglued?” Fogerty hit the first few notes of “Proud Mary” as the crowd cheered.